


A balcon, the Night and... You

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Balcony Scene, Declarations Of Love, Inspired by Art, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Ten years passed since Dimitri had been crowned, ten years where each of their friends found their places in lives, finding the one caring the most for them and happiness. But Felix is still the same Ghost and he regret that day where he didn't kiss Sylvain...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sylvix Remix 2020





	A balcon, the Night and... You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been created for the SylvixRemix!! I was assigned to @owlthepen (on twitter) and this drawing of them ( => https://twitter.com/owlthepen/status/1264167835154018305 <= ) inspired me much and I wrote this fic. I hope this will please them and you too who come around!! Please, express lot of love to @Owlthepen !!!!  
> Also, take care of yourself and those you love!  
> Keep washing your hands and stay hydrated, especially now!!!  
> You're awesome!!!  
> Have a nice day!

Ten years had passed since the Reign of Terror brought by the War was over. Ten years had passed since the head of Edelgard fell and with it, the conflicts through Fódlan. Ten years had passed since the weight of the Crown had been put on Dimitri’s head. And he never believed he would have the strength to do it.

Neither the worth.

Hopefully, he had the constant and tender support of Dedue by his side.

People saw in this either fear or a glimpse of hope for the relationship with Duscur but neither Dimitri nor Dedue cared about that. They didn’t do it for the people. It was the only thing they were doing for them only.

Ten years had passed and Mercedes was taking care of an Orphanage in the Capital, sending letters to Annette, teaching at Garreg Mach, as often as possible. And when Annette came back in Fhirdiad, she would always come sleep in Mercedes’ house. Ashe, with the help of Yuri and the power of the Count Rowe, took care of the ground of Gaspard since no one could take what Lonato had left but him. His young sister was studying at Garreg Mach while his brother was holding a big Inn where Ashe would come cook with Yuri when they had time. Or they just cook together whenever they needed to soothe themselves…

Ten years had passed and Ingrid couldn’t take over the ground of her father, even though his health was softly going worse. With the endless support of Dorothea, and the numerous entries in the Opera, they can help in their own way, however, bringing money in this Land that kept missing too much of it…

And as for Felix and Sylvain…

Of course those ten years had changed things.

Sylvain’s father was caught by illness and he abdicated, giving the reins of the ground to Sylvain who tried his best to ease the tension with Sreng. And when the man left for Sreng himself, following his wife who took back the country where she came back in order to heal her husband but also help her son with the different treaty, Sylvain couldn’t keep running away from his responsibilities. It was said that cheaters were called ‘Son of Gautier’ because of him, but honestly? He hadn’t hit on a lady since so long… He didn’t want to sow Crest babies or unloved babies all around…

As for Felix, after the death of his brother then his father, he had been forced to take over the ground of his father even though he absolutely didn’t want them. He was doing his best with them but the melancholy and the pressure had made him even more alone than before… He only left his dominion for Hunting and Feast where high Nobles were forced to go.

That was probably the reason why he was at Fhirdiad today, forcing to celebrate the End of the War and the Coronation of the King with others…

It was the opportunity for them to see each other again. Of course, Sylvain was one of the advisors of Dimitri and Dimitri would have to deal with the different grounds, or Garreg Mach, and so his old friends once in the while… but except that it was rare. Mercedes and Annette hadn’t seen each other since Summer, Ingrid hadn’t got time to see Sylvain or Felix since ages and that was making her sad… Ashe went to the palace a few months ago to do some gardening with Dedue, this one having asked him to come, but it was very rare to see each other beside this. As for Felix and Sylvain… they hadn’t seen each other since the end of the War. Since that moment where, Edelgard falling on the floor, the doubt floated within everybody, since that moment Dimitri let out a big scream of victory and everybody made echoes to it and… they watched each other, they leaned to each other but… their lips never touched even though they wished it more than anything…

It felt a bit weird to be there, in the Castle of Fhirdiad, being the same and different at once? Felix had never been good to smile, especially when he was forced too but here, it was even worse. He was holding as much in the corner as he could and he made sure his eyes would say to anyone to just step away from him. He said hello to Annette, Ingrid, and Ashe but those were the only one. He would certainly have saluted Mercedes and Dedue if they decided to disturb him but they knew it was better to let him alone.

Felix really wanted to be alone.

Be done with this and… coming back home where he could work and, if the Goddess was with him, have time with some well deserved training with Ghosts. Not that no one wanted to train with him, in fact, he was sure a lot of people would kill to have this chance, but _he_ didn’t want to see anyone. He preferred to fight against the memories of those he loved.

Even though he showed it so badly to them.

He always had been so difficult for him to show it.

He always had realized too late what he should have done.

And now that he was all alone, he knew it even more…

Thinking about this, he looked at people in the room. He realized he hadn’t seen Sylvain yet? He looked around for the brightest mane of the whole Noblemen and Noblewomen of Fódlan.

Sylvain was amongst them, talking with a beautiful lady with blond and purple hair. She was so pretty in a black dress putting in advantage her pale skin and every curve of her body.

For the first time since the beginning of the party, he truly wanted to go greet someone. But it was hard to do it. He hadn’t talked to Sylvain since so many years… The only time they got the occasion, they were just dealing with obligations, they were Noble doing affairs, not childhood friends talking.

So, moving toward Sylvain.

Toward the Margrave Gautier…

But he wasn’t Mercedes, too kind to annoy people when knowing they didn’t want to be annoyed. But he wasn’t Dedue who wouldn’t dare come at him, come at anyone and, honestly, _he_ should have go say ‘hi’ to him. Their relationship was better lately but the man was always with Dimitri and he didn’t want to see the Boar when he hadn’t to.

He wanted to say ‘hi’.

He needed to say ‘hi’ and he didn’t know it was so hard. Didn’t he do it numerous times?

Felix hesitated at a few paces from Sylvain, feeling bad because of the crowd around. The pretty girl moved her chin and Sylvain turned his head. He smiled widely.

“Felix!”

“Margrave Gautier,” he replied, with a bow.

“Oh, we’re at it? Well, please, Duke Fraldarius, call me Sylvain! Do you know Constance Von Nuvelle?”

“Yes, I have this honor,” Felix said. “I wanted to greet you. I hope you’re doing fine.”

“Oh yes, thank you. What about you?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Felix nodded and stepped away.

“Wait a second,” Sylvain said. “They are passing music, do you wanna dance?” he offered.

Felix looked at the lady.

“Miss Nuvelle is delightful but I would step on her feet and I will avoid a political crisis.”

“Oh I meant… with me,” Sylvain laughed.

“With you?”

“Why not? We can talk politic while dancing if you really want it.”

The Duke stared at him.

“Come on, Duke Fraldarius, dance with him!” Constance smiled.

“A lady is asking you, Felix,” Sylvain grinned, holding out his hand.

“Fine. No need to talk politics,” he added. “I hate that.”

“Same.”

Sylvain was laughing but it didn’t manage to warm his soul anyway. At least, he was glad he could have a few seconds with him, close to him. But… but he was still so uptight. How could it be differently when people were looking at them?

Sylvain was stealing his breath away but he had to hide it.

He could just… dream wide awake.

After having danced with Sylvain, Felix had run away. He just couldn’t stay around him. He didn’t like that ladies came at him, talking with him with a large smile hiding hope and desire.

He had seen that for too long and sure, it was the only thing he hadn’t missed with him. Seeing him smiling to them.

Ugh.

Felix went back to his corner. But he got the time to see Mercedes and Dedue. Just a few seconds, a few words… They deserved it.

From his place, he made his best to avoid anyone, to ignore everyone. He barely looked around who was there or not. But… at some point, he noticed something…

Sylvain wasn’t there…

Perhaps he left to go with a pleasant lady, losing himself at her lips.

It hurt his heart but what would he do? He couldn’t say anything… He got his chances. A lot of opportunity. He took none of them.

He couldn’t complaint.

But knowing Sylvain wasn’t there anymore let him with the feeling he could run away from the feast. He wouldn’t be able to leave now, not before the cake they said… But he could stop barking at people to be left alone.

Well…

Meowing.

Not that he didn’t like it, just… it was a bit exhausting and he just wanted to think about nothing.

He left the big room, too crowded for him, and walked through the corridors he knew so well. How often hadn’t he played there when he was a child? With Dimitri, with Ingrid, with Sylvain…

He walked up the stairs they have climbed down so often while running. How often they hadn’t fallen in it? He could remember the magic kisses of Glenn or Lambert. He could remember the magic kisses of Sylvain…

He perfectly knew why he couldn’t stop thinking about Sylvain but it was also pretty annoying.

He didn’t like having his mind filled with this redhead…

Oh…

He was even hearing his voice, like a soft singing.

His mind was turning mad…

Keeping hearing Sylvain… He had often thought about him. He could see him appear in his mind at the most annoying moment like when he was working on politic things. But there… was it really his mind or…

Felix kept climbing up the stairs.

No…

He was hearing this voice better.

Sylvain was there?

Felix didn’t know if he wanted it or not.

He climbed the last steps and saw him. Sylvain. He was there, all alone… singing for the Stars.

Felix believed they were really lucky.

He stayed there, looking at him. Subjugated by him.

Sylvain just there, leaning on the balcony, singing for himself, for the night, for the Universe. He looked happy… Felix hadn’t seen him that happy and relaxed since years.

He wanted to approach, look at his face…

He couldn’t stop himself. He moved toward him, he watched the soft features of his face, the freckles seeming to reply to the Stars, a constellation for a constellation… but this one spreading over his face and spreading under his clothes were the one he loved the most. The one he could look at for hours, trying to discover some designs in them.

Sylvain turned toward him and Felix froze.

“H…hello?” Felix let out.

“Hi!” Sylvain smiled. “Sorry, you were listening?” he asked. “Do you want me to pursue?”

“You’re not an orchestra,” Felix replied.

“I’m fine,” he laughed. “If that could please you, I’m fine with singing for you.”

Felix groaned and looked away, not wanting to confess how much he was willing to hear him sing again…

“You’re not cold, I hope?”

Felix shook his head. “And you?” he asked.

“I’m fine, thanks!” Sylvain laughed.

He turned toward the landscape, pressing his elbows on the balcony. He started to hum again, some words passing through the barrier of his lips.

Felix stared at him, hesitant. Coming next to him, he leaned over the white barrier as well. Sylvain smiled to him, still humming. Then, he looked up at the sky. Felix could have done the same but he just stared at him instead. His body was tense, his lips were closed. He couldn’t say anything…

It was as if he didn’t even know how words worked!

“From all the people that could have come here, I’m glad you’re the one who decided to come,” Sylvain finally said.

“Who can have come?”

Sylvain shrugged. “Anyone? I don’t know if many of them really noticed I left. When I’m around, they still hope I will marry them or, better, give them the Crest Baby they wish for, but I don’t think anyone would notice I left…”

“I hadn’t seen you leave,” Felix defended himself.

“But you noticed I wasn’t there anymore,” he gently smiled. “You don’t have to keep hiding your feelings with me. I like you how you are! With those feelings you believe unworthy of you.”

“I don’t think that!” Felix protested. He groaned and looked away. But just a little time because he missed looking at his tanned skin, looking like satin under the moonlight. “And what do you mean? It didn’t change since your youth?”

“Why would it change?”

“I guess it help you,” Felix replied. “You must have a thrilling life when you’re done with politic.”

“Buarf.”

“Passionate?”

“Not really…” Sylvain sighed and leaned a bit more on the balcony. “It may be fun, but it’s far away from thrilling or passionate. It’s fun but that’s not the life I expected to have…”

“What? I know you since I’m a child and I know how hard you hit on every lady you might found!”

“Well… I hit on them because that’s what they expected from me. And when you have an asshole reputation, that can push away a lot of girls. Of course, they kept coming because of the Crest; or because I am a pretty lad, don’t you think?”

Marvelous.

He was absolutely marvelous.

But Felix just looked away with a groan.

“But what I really wanted… was a nice life with someone I care about. I really hoped for it but… I think it’s not just for me.”

“Why? Isn’t there a lot of people you care about?”

“There are a fair number,” Sylvain nodded. “But not especially in the way we’re talking about. And also… look at the people I care about, all of them are taken or not interested,” he laughed.

“What make you believe that?” Felix asked.

“Look a bit! Dima? With Dedue! Ingrid? With Dorothea… And I’m not even sure she would want to be with someone like me,” he laughed. “Mercie and Annie… I think they are pretty much together? I’m not sure but can’t be with them anyway. And Ashe is with Yuri! So I’m here, with everybody I care about who doesn’t care.”

Felix stared at him.

“Not like that, I mean. I think they care?” Sylvain looked at Felix. “No?”

Felix kept staring at him.

“No?” Sylvain insisted.

But Felix didn’t reply about this question. “What about me?” he asked instead.

“What about you?” he repeated. Sylvain smirked. “You tell me… Of course, I care for you. You’re the one for whom I care the most,” he confessed. “But you…”

“I care for you,” Felix replied immediately.

He looked away.

“But it stops there, right?” Sylvain asked.

Felix wanted to protest but it was hard. How could he tell him about his real feelings? What if he didn’t share them with him at all?

But… he was pushing him to it, right?

Or was he… hoping it?

Hoping that Sylvain wanted his love while Sylvain just stated they weren’t meant to be together. That wasn’t because he wanted to be with him that Sylvain would want the same thing?

Isn’t it?

But…

He had lost his chance once. He wouldn’t court disaster once again.

“Why are you asking that?” Felix asked, trying to know a bit more.

Making sure.

Not dreaming.

Or… dreaming a bit more?

“Ten years ago… When we won against the Empire and brought peace to Fòdlan. Or what we see as peace, we were next to each other. You remember?”

Felix nodded.

Of course.

And he felt that Sylvain was way bolder than him. His look, his smile, sad but there, his steadiness.

“I wanted to kiss you.”

Felix wanted to say ‘I wanted to kiss you too’ but his lips stayed close.

“You moved away.”

“Did I?” Felix asked.

Sylvain nodded.

“I hadn’t realized,” the Duke said, not caring about how stupid he must look saying such words.

And he certainly looked stupid because Sylvain laughed.

“You hadn’t realized?!”

Felix shook his head.

“Ten years ago, we were fighting side by side. You are so reckless…”

“Eh!” Sylvain protested.

“I didn’t want you to break our promise. So I stayed around you to protect you.”

This time, Sylvain said nothing, just staring at him while Felix couldn’t bear looking in his direction. He was watching his hands, hanging on the other side of the balcony’s barrier, watching at the night sky but certainly not at the man he wanted to look at more than anything in the World.

“When we won that war… I looked at you… I wanted to kiss you,” he whispered.

“What?”

Sylvain leaned toward him.

Did he hadn’t hear, did he didn’t believe it?

“I said…” Felix shook his head. He saw despair in Sylvain’s face. “I say ‘I want to kiss you’.”

The silence.

Or not the exact silence because you could hear the celebration in the big room under, because you could hear the cicadas singing. Felix would have loved hear _Sylvain_ sing. Say anything…

“Come here,” Sylvain whispered, a smile on his lips.

Those lips Felix wanted to kiss more than anything. He approached him and went on his tiptoe. He felt Sylvain’s arms around him and he never realized how much he craved for it. He couldn’t look at him despite the efforts and, somewhat, was grateful to Sylvain when he turned gently his head, tilting his chin.

“If you knew, Fe’, how much I love you. You are the one I was hoping for since… always.”

“I always loved you,” Felix whispered. He looked down. “I asked you to marry me when I was a child, after all. For long… I thought you had forgotten but…”

“You what? You asked me in wedding?!” he laughed, his lips now so close of his.

Felix nodded and received a kiss on his nose.

“‘Promise me to be with me until the death will tear us apart. Promise me we will die together because I don’t want to live without you…’”

“Neither I wanted. Neither I want,” Sylvain said. “You did ask me in wedding…” he whispered. “Did I say ‘I do?’”

Felix shook his head. “Just say it now.”

“I do,” Sylvain whispered before kissing his lips.


End file.
